Saint Mary of Nazareth Hospital Center, a 490 bed, not for profit, acute general hospital, located on the near west side of Chicago, is seeking funding to establish a Community Clinical Oncology Program. Through such a program, Saint Mary's will achieve six specific aims, primary among which is the enabling of cancer patients in a medically underserved and economically disadvantaged community to benefit from community-based clinical cancer research activities. Additional specific aims of the program are reduction of cancer mortality through new treatment technology; involvement of more health professionals and members of the public in cancer control and education, participation in the controlled distribution of experimental cancer agents, establishment of a foundation for participation in related activities of the NCI and the enhancement of medical education opportunities. As the CCOP organization, Saint Mary's will maintain its affiliation with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) through affiliation with the Chicago Medical School and will enter at least 35 eligible patients per year onto ECOG protocols. An affiliation with the Illinois Comprehensive Cancer Center (ICC) has also been negotiated, with a minimum of 25 patients per year committed to ICC protocols. In regard to potential protocol overlap, only patients not eligible for ECOG studies will be entered on ICC studies. Saint Mary's Oncology service is fully accredited by the American College of Surgeons and has a fully operational Tumor Board and Tumor Registry. Special programs in home care, hospice care, self-help and screening are in development. A multidisciplinary group of professionals have made commitments to participate in this program. Our medical oncologists have substantial experience in working with research protocols. A data manager and a secretary will be hired. All necessary data management and quality control mechanisms are now in place or under development.